Flurry Heart
Flurry Heart, also called Baby Flurry Heart or Princess Flurry Heart, is an Alicorn foal and the newborn daughter of Princess Cadance and Shining Armor and the niece of Twilight Sparkle. She makes her debut in the two-part season six premiere of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Depiction in the series Flurry Heart is first indirectly mentioned in the season five episode The One Where Pinkie Pie knows, in which Princess Cadance and Shining Armor announce to Twilight Sparkle and her friends that they're having a baby. Flurry Heart makes her on-screen debut in the season six premiere, her reveal being witnessed by the Mane Six, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna. Unlike Twilight and Cadance, Flurry Heart is a natural-born Alicorn; Celestia remarks that "the birth of an Alicorn is something Equestria has never seen". To commemorate Flurry Heart's birth, the Crystal Empire holds a ceremony called a "Crystalling", in which she is presented to the public, and the light and love within the Crystal Ponies makes the Crystal Heart stronger. However, her crying causes the Crystal Heart to shatter, potentially ushering in an eternal winter. During Twilight and her friends' efforts to restore the Heart, Flurry Heart makes things difficult for them by flying all over, teleporting all over the place, and zapping things with her magic. With the help of Sunburst, the ponies carry out Flurry Heart's Crystalling and restore the Crystal Heart. It is only after the incident is over that Flurry Heart is given her name. Twilight babysits Flurry Heart. Magic As a natural-born Alicorn, Flurry Heart possesses more powerful magic than newborn unicorns. A blast of magic created by her sneeze alone can blast through several ceilings, and her crying shatters the Crystal Heart into pieces. In addition, she can perform multiple consecutive teleportation spells. After the Crystalling ceremony, her magic is more stable and controlled. Episodes and Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 5 * The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows (mentioned as a "baby") Season 6 * The Crystalling - Part 1 (debut) * The Crystalling - Part 2 * The Times They Are A Changeling * To Where and Back Again - Part 1 (mentioned) * To Where and Back Again - Part 2 (cameo) Season 7 * Celestial Advice (cameo as cuckoo clock and in photo) * A Flurry of Emotions * A Royal Problem (cameo) * Once Upon a Zeppelin Season 8 * The Maud Couple (cameo in photo) * Road to Friendship Comics Friendship is Magic * Chaos Theory * Tempest's Tale (mentioned) Specials * My Little Pony Annual 2017 Gallery Twilight beholds Flurry Heart.png Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings.png Alicorn Baby Flurry Heart revealed.png Flurry_Heart_trying_to_wink_S7E3.png Pound_and_Pumpkin_meet_Flurry_Heart_S7E3.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_uncertain_at_each_other_S7E3.png Flurry_Heart_kisses_Twilight_on_the_cheek_S7E3.png Flurry_Heart_smothered_by_other_baby_ponies_S7E22.png Sparkle family in a big group hug S7E22.png Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, and Flurry Heart hugging S6E26.png Flurry_Heart_hugging_her_Auntie_Twily_S7E3.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Flurry_Heart_crystallized_S6E2.png Shining Armor and Cadance with their baby S6E2.png Celestia and Family Reading Letter S8 Opening.png Velvet, Shining Armor, and Flurry dressed as stars S7E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_reunites_with_Flurry_Heart_S6E16.png Flurry_Heart_acting_like_a_puppy_S7E3.png Cadance lets Thorax meet Flurry Heart S6E16.png Thorax meets Flurry Heart S6E16.png Princess Celestia approaches Thorax S6E26.png Flurry_Heart_riding_on_Twilight_Sparkle's_back_S7E3.png Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Kids Category:Magical Girls Category:Pure Good Category:Magic Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Empowered Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Telekinetics Category:Teleporters Category:Psychics Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Forgivers Category:Elementals Category:Aristocrats Category:Force-Field Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Optimists Category:Wealthy Category:Spoiled Sweet